There are many applications in industry in which it is desirable to mount a panel or the like to a stud. For example, in the automotive industry, an insulator panel must be mounted to studs on the underside of the body to help insulate the body interior from heat generated by catalytic converters, exhaust lines, mufflers, etc. Such mounting currently is performed using nuts and externally threaded studs, which can be difficult particularly when done “blind” from the side of the vehicle body. It is a general object of the present disclosure to provide a device for securing a panel or the like to a mounting stud having external teeth.
The disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A device for securing a panel or the like to a mounting stud having external teeth, in accordance with one aspect of the present disclosure, includes an annular first body having an inner periphery and at least one lock finger extending from such inner periphery. An annular second body has a center opening, at least one lock opening spaced from the center opening for receiving the lock finger to lock the first and second bodies together, and at least one leg extending inwardly overlying the center opening for engaging the external teeth on the mounting stud. The second body is adapted for assembly to the first body with a panel or the like between the bodies such that the center opening can be mounted over the mounting stud with the at least one finger engaging the teeth on the mounting stud to prevent removal.